The present invention relates to a cooling apparatus for integrated circuit chips for computers and for power semiconductors such as thyristors, and more specifically to a boiling type cooling apparatus.
A conventionally known boiling type cooling apparatus for IC chips, proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,203,129, includes chip-mounting printed circuit cards dipped longitudinally in a liquid. In this type of cooling apparatus, the vapor bubbles produced from the chip rise and condense to be collected in a lower liquid reservoir. At the same time the chip is cooled by transmitting the heat of the chip to the cooling plate through a heat conducting member including a piston.
Disadvantages of the above-noted conventional cooling apparatus resides in the fact that bubbles, produced by the semiconductor devices located at lower positions, move up along the printed circuit card to surround the upper semiconductor chips. Not only does this raise the possibility of producing dry patches on the upper chips, making it impossible to obtain high heat transfer coefficient, but there is also the possibility of burnout.